disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Just One of the Hyenas
'Just One of the Hyenas '''is the 35th episode of Season 14. Summary When Jasiri's new ball falls into Janja's territory, Connor casts a disguise spell on himself to make him look and sound like a hyena so he can get his friend's ball back. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands where Connor and the Lion Guard are playing with their hyena friend, Jasiri, who has a new spike ball. Connor kicks the ball really high and Jasiri hits it with her head, then Bunga catches it and throws it in the goal, which makes three points for him and his team! They go for another game and once again start kicking or throwing the ball until when it was Besthe's turn to hit it, the ball flies up in the air and then it rolls... right into the Outlands! Running to the entrance of the Outlands, Connor and Kion look down at where the ball has landed and Bunga decides to go down and get it before his friends could stop him. Down in the Outlands, Bunga was near the ball and was about to grab it when Cheezi and Chungu appeared, and they pin the honey badger down to the ground! Worried for his friend's safety, Kion lets loose he huge roar again, leaving the hyenas in shock, which gives Bunga a chance to climb back to safety. While Connor helped Bunga up, Jasiri asks how they will get her ball back as Connor comes up with an idea! When he came back, Connor had his Magic-ology training wand in his hand, explaining his plan to his friends that if he uses a disguise spell on himself to make him into a hyena, he can sneak into Janja's territory then get the ball back in seconds. The Lion Guard exchanged worried glances with each other but Jasiri thinks that they should give Connor's plan a try as Connor waves his wand and taps it on his head. Then, in a flash, he was a hyena with lots of spots and to add in the disguise was a cat pendant. After the transformation was done, Connor jumps down onto the rocks and into the canyon to start his quest to get Jasiri's ball back. But he looked up to his friends and he tells them to wish him good luck as he ran off into the Outlands. While walking in the Outlands, Connor as a hyena was looking around for any hyenas but he forgot to keep looking on the front when a hyena came face to face with a sneer. Connor tried to hide his nervousness as the hyena asked him if he was a new hyena around the canyon. Nodding, Connor replies that he his before the hyena asked him what his name was. Quickly, Connor came up with the only Swahili name he could think up: Chausiku! Luckily, the hyena lets Connor in and he leads him into Janja's territory where there are other hyenas eating food scraps from bones and laughing at some weird jokes that Connor didn't get. The whole hyena lair stank of hyena breath and rotting bones that Connor had to secretly hold his breath while keeping his hyena paws steady on the warm rocky ground. Suddenly, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu appeared in front of Connor as Janja gave him a suspicious look. Luckily, Janja brushes it off and invites Connor to come eat lunch with him and the other hyenas, which is very strange to Connor, before Janja makes a plan to hunt the antelopes in the Pridelands. At the eating grounds, the hyenas were eating leftover zebra corpses, much to Connor's hidden disgust. Just looking at them eat the dead rotting zebras and lick their bones clean made Connor sick. Janja then leads him and orders him (Connor) into eating. Not wanting to give himself away, Connor slowly puts his hyena snout into the zebra meat and chows down on it. After chewing it, he gulps down the meat and groggily says "Delicious." while trying to hide his disgust again. After finishing his food, Connor made a note to himself to never eat zebra meat again. Just then, something caught his eye. Jasiri's ball! He rushes up to it and carries it in his mouth. But just as he was strolling out of the territory, Janja appears in front of Connor and snaps at him to where he was going. Dropping the ball, Connor replies in his best hyena voice that he was just going somewhere. Janja was angered as he ordered Chausiku (Connor) to not go anywhere until Janja is done explaining his plan. Now he was telling Connor to come with him, and that's not good. When they were together, Janja begins explaining his plan to Chausiku, Chungu, Cheezi, and the rest of the hyenas his plan to capture the antelopes. But Chausiku wasn't paying attention to the plan at all as his mind was only on the ball to his left. Finally, Chausiku couldn’t wait anymore as he snuck away from the hyenas and went back to getting Jasiri’s ball until he was finally closer to it, but just then, he thought that he saw that his hyena tail wasn’t on his hyena hide anymore, and as he feared, it wasn’t there, meaning that the disguise spell must be wearing off. He needed to hurry and get out of the Outlands, fast! Using his hyena teeth, Chausiku carefully picked up the ball between them and tried to sneak away, but Janja had called to him to demand where he was going. Trivia * Connor changes himself into a hyena named Chausiku. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Jasiri Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes focusing on Nne Category:Episodes focusing on Tano Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:PJ Masks images